


Shoulder Rubs

by inastra



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vice-leader sees the navigator feeling tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulder Rubs

**O** ften navigating and searching for the proper way around the labyrinth is a tough job, especially when you’re the supporter. Minako knows about this due to Fuuka helping them out with going their way around Tartarus. When the vice-leader saw Kujikawa moving her shoulders back and down, and moving her arm in a circular motion, while also stretching them out, she came towards her and told her, “Put your arms down for a bit and take a rest, Kujikawa.” The first year was surprised at the vice leader advice but did so, almost wondering what the older girl was going to do. “Kay, Arisato-san. What now?”

**“T** ake a deep breath and exhale. Just give your self a break for a moment will you? Take a rest, and relax your shoulders. It’s all tensed up.” she urged as she sat the younger girl on a chair. Although Rise was a bit perplexed on why she was doing this for her, she followed the senior’s instruction and sat down, even though she was a bit uneasy. Minako was making preparations, taking off her uniform jacket and told everyone else to be quiet or just leave to somewhere else. They obliged but Fuuka, Rei and Zen stayed in the room interested in what the vice-leader was going to do.

**“D** idn’t I say to relax yourself Kujikawa?” Minako asks sweetly as she comes behind the younger girl who simply gave a cheeky smile in return. “It’s kind of hard too relax when you got so much things on your mind, you know Arisato-san?” Minako only nodded in response, and held on to the girl’s shoulders pushing it down, and making sure she wasn’t tense. “Sometimes you need time for yourself you know? Or shoulder rubs too, if you feel too tense at time.” She began to rub slowly but at a comfortable pace, that Rise couldn’t respond as she felt peace and restful.

**“S** o, how do you feel now, Kujikawa?”

**“A** bsolutely amazing!”

**_“D_** _on’t exaggerate.”_


End file.
